Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration pedal of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an acceleration pedal of a vehicle that warns a driver by causing vibration in the acceleration pedal or increasing pedal effort according to diversified driving situations.
Description of Related Art
In a vehicle in the related art, an acceleration pedal which a driver operates with his/her foot to accelerate the vehicle is rotatably installed in a vehicle body.
A function to warn the driver by increasing the pedal effort or causing the vibration in the acceleration pedal according to the driving situation of the vehicle has been required.
An acceleration pedal device warns the driver with respect to the driving situation of the vehicle by causing the vibration or increasing the pedal effort in the acceleration pedal by using an actuator controlled by a controller, thereby inducing safe driving.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.